¿Dulce o Travesura?
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Drabble. "— ¿Dulce o travesura? —inquirió alegremente meciéndose en el lugar….— Travesura, Kagome. Travesura"


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras:** 571. Oh, sí ¡aquí el contador de palabras de Word!

**¿Dulce o Travesura?**

**..**

**.**

Kagome suspiró cansadamente arrastrando la escoba que ornamentaba su disfraz.

No logró poder negarse a la petición de sus amigas.

Yuka había decido hacer algo "nuevo" y, en consecuencia, obligó a todos sus compañeros de curso a asistir a una alocada fiesta por Halloween. ¡Ni siquiera eran estadounidenses, por Kami!

Su madre había hecho un buen trabajo con ella llenándola de culpa. Suspiró nuevamente, entendía su punto.

El tiempo prolongado que pasaba en el Sengoku la estaba volviendo una extraña en su propia era. Ya casi se sentía una intrusa con sus amigas. Sólo se refugiaba junto a su familia en el hogar e intentaba recuperar en pocos días la cantidad de horas perdidas de clases y estudios.

Su madre sólo pretendía que volvería a afianzar los lazos, por ello ésta había aceptado por ella dicha fiesta.

Para colmo… ¡Sus pies la estaban matando!

Hizo una nota mental de tirar a la basura mañana mismo las botas negras de taco. Nunca volvería a aceptar un disfraz de Yuka. A los pocos días de su llegada, y con la fiesta prácticamente sobre su cabeza, la idea de conseguir un disfraz decente era nula.

No contaba con que Yuka saliera en su ayuda.

Volvió a hacer una nueva nota mental acerca de no colocar el nombre de su amiga y la palabra disfraz en la misma oración. Aquello no era una buena señal.

No es que no le agradara como estaba vestida, le gustaba, pero era algo… provocativo para lo que normalmente usaba.

Un estilo de bruja _moderno y casual_ como sus amigas lo habían apodado.

Lo único antiguo que ella reconocía en aquel disfraz era la escoba que continuaba arrastrando, ahora sobre los peldaños, y el puntiagudo gorro negro.

Gimió ante el último esfuerzo, pero se sonrió a sí misma cuando logró por fin subir las interminables escaleras del templo.

¡Su meta estaba más cerca!

Estuvo a punto de gritar espantada cuando noto una sombra avanzar hacia ella. Maldijo internamente Halloween por la noche cerrada que el día particular había traído consigo. El Karma estaba contra ella.

Abrió la boca, tal vez lograría que su madre pudiera oírla, pero rápidamente la cerró cuando el cuerpo avanzo fuera de las sombras y pudo contemplarlo por completo bajo la luz de la luna.

— ¡Inuyasha! —le acusó, aún intentando regular los latidos de su desbocado corazón— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Kagome relajo los hombros y dejo caer la escoba que sostenía en una de sus manos. Mañana también se ocuparía de ello.

Le sorprendió que él no respondiera a sus palabras, o que no preguntara por su particular atuendo de vestir. De hecho más le sorprendió que Inuyasha estuviera observándola fijamente.

En un tono juguetón, e intentando despertarlo de su ensoñación, levanto el balde de caramelos en forma de calabaza a la altura del rostro.

— ¿Dulce o travesura? —inquirió alegremente meciéndose en el lugar.

Él le sonrío ampliamente, caminando hacia ella con lentitud los pocos pasos que los distanciaban. Kagome se tornó seria cuando observo la sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios masculinos.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban extraños… demoniacos.

Inconscientemente camino hacia atrás, pero la rauda mano de él sujetó firmemente su brazo. Ella maldijo sus rápidos y desarrollados reflejos.

Jadeó cuando Inuyasha jaló de ella hacia su cuerpo. El aliento caliente de él cayó sobre su oído. Tembló al escucharlo susurrar roncamente.

— Travesura, Kagome. _Travesura._

Y algo perforó su níveo cuello…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Q<strong>_uiero festejar Halloween y un Inu así de sexy!

Algo cortito para el 31 de octubre. El drabble tiene un año, pero TENÍA que ver la luz en esta página.

El disfraz y la portada en mi perfil para todos aquellos que quieran ver ; ) .

Besitos, chicas. Disfruten esta locura y nos estamos leyendo.

Bonita semana. Yo, por lo pronto, me volveré un año más vieja

_**Lis-Sama **_


End file.
